


Five Times Kissed

by CaraMiaBambina



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraMiaBambina/pseuds/CaraMiaBambina
Summary: A series of little drabbles depicting kisses shared between a very average boy and a rather clumsy nurse... Based from a drabble prompt meme on tumblr.





	

**Once Kissed.**

  
She’s standing on the shore, her feet in the water, socks and shoes cast off to the side as her toes dig into the wet sand and the waves froth against her ankles, soaking the bandages wrapped around one leg. She turns to look over her shoulder at him, a smile pulling across her lips. It’s the first time he’s ever seen a genuine, happy smile from her and it makes his heart skip a beat in his chest. He can’t deny that, despite the short time they’ve known each other, she’s left a lasting impression on him. He doesn’t know what these feelings are, but he secretly hopes she feels the same.

His hopes are proven true when she runs towards him, arms outstretched as she leaps towards him, pouncing into him and hugging him tight. She’s laughing and her lips press against his cheek as if she isn’t thinking and just acting. His face heats up and she pulls back, realizing what she’s done, but before she can begin to cry and apologize he swoops in to kiss her properly.

 

* * *

**Twice Kissed.**

  
“Y-You okay, Hinata?” She asks, leaning towards him. He nods, but in reality he feels like absolute shit - four people are dead and he can’t help but feel he’s a little responsible for that. She can tell, she’s staring at him with a worried look and before she can ask if he’s sure he reaches out and holds her hand. He holds it so tightly he fears he’s hurting her and she can’t help but lean over and press her forehead to his. “H-Hey…” She whispers, trying to get his attention.

It works, he looks up into her eyes and sees the small, sad little smile on her lips. “I-It’s n-not your fault H-Hajime,” It’s the first time she’s called him by his first name. “N-None of this is your fault… Y-You did what you could… You s-saved the rest of us from d-dying. And… And that’s all you can do… Don’t b-beat yourself up over other p-people’s mistakes. R-Remember that, okay?”

He smiles softly, it’s usually him giving her the pep talk, but he appreciates her concern nonetheless. He feels her lips pressing against his forehead, and he suddenly feels much better.

 

* * *

**Thrice Kissed.**

  
He waits patiently. Sitting next to the pod, Hajime Hinata - at least, that’s what he prefers to go by now - waits patiently for the AI program to pull Mikan free of her coma-dream. Almost everyone is out already, the only two left are Mikan and Komaeda. It takes a whole month for them to awaken. Heterochromatic gaze lifts up when he hears the familiar buzz and whirr of machinery coming to life. Fog spills from the interior of the pod and he can hear her panicking inside as the lid lifts a little too slowly for her liking. He helps it along, using his new found strength to pull the glass away and reveal the girl inside.

Her eyes are wide and terrified when they first lay upon him. She’s disorientated and confused and she has no idea what just happened and where she is. He explains it slowly, recounting everything that happened. She smiles softly. “So you came to s-save me,” she whispers. He leans in close.

“I came to wake sleeping beauty,” He teases, and his lips press gently against hers.

 

* * *

**Fourth Time Kissed.**

  
Future Foundation’s head quarters sticks out like a sore thumb - no wonder it was so easy to find. He’s already bored and they haven’t even found Ryouta yet. Yet there’s a part of him that hopes - prays - that Mikan is keeping safe. He’d go with her to protect her, but he knows she can defend herself… Still, the worry is at the back of his mind as he single handedly defeats the Future Foundation soldiers trying to keep him from finding Ryouta. 

Mikan and him reunite for a brief moment in the halls. She has the giant syringe she had found on the island in her hands and is on her way to help a screaming Hiyoko. He stops her briefly, hooking his arm around her waist and pressing his lips to her temple. “Be calm,” he tells her. “You can do this, I know you can.”

 

* * *

  **Fifth Time Kissed.**

  
The air smells of salt and the clouds look orange and pink as the sun begins to set on the horizon. Ryouta’s hand lets go of the phone he used to try and brainwash the world - the device tumbling into the ocean below. Naegi continues to wave goodbye at them from the shore, though he’s getting smaller and smaller the further they go. Everything seems right with the world and Hajime feels… content, although he’s still very upset about the loss of Nanami.

As the hours pass the group settles in for the night. It will take a good day or two to get back to Jabberwock, but as long as they’re together everything will work out fine. Souda takes the night shift with Kuzuryuu, waving Hajime off and telling him to get rest. 

As the former ultimate hope makes his way to the sleeping quarters he bumps into Mikan. A smile on his lips. “You did well,” He greets. “I’m proud.”

“Y-You are?” Her eyes get watery again, and she latches onto him. “Thank you…” 

“Let’s get some rest, Mikan,” he suggests, and tugs her along to the lines of bunk beds. They choose a top bunk to call their own, crammed in the corner of the room away from everyone else. It’s too small for the both of them but somehow they make it work, and he holds her tightly, making sure she can never leave him.

Her lips press against his in the middle of the night and two-toned eyes crack open to see just what she wants. He can tell by the cutely mischievous grin that she’s got something other than just kissing on the mind…  


End file.
